Omega
by anjelicajasmin
Summary: Your marriage has been over for years but tonight, it finally ends.


There is a sick sense of amusement that washes over you when the words leave his mouth. Twenty some-odd years of you fighting and manipulating and grasping at the shreds of your marriage like paper floating in the breeze and he brushes you away in a moment of rare peace. It is not the first time he has said he wants to leave you but the serene look in his eyes and the cool resolve in his voice tell you that it will probably be the last.

The shadow of a smile that ghosts your lips fades rapidly. Your stomach churns. Your marriage has been over for years but tonight, it finally ends.

A yell bubbles in your throat, threatening to spill through your lips but you swallow it and taste the bitterness. No matter how hard you try you cannot win this one and the accelerated beat of your heart has already disturbed the baby. All of the fight vanishes from your body in one breath and suddenly you feel exhausted. Years of being the driving force in your marriage catch up to you in that instance and you swear you feel wrinkles etching into your features.

Fitz has never loved you. It is a fact of life and something that rarely bothers you anymore – love is not what you seek. At one point, early in your marriage, you tried your hardest to create a romantic relationship from a political liaison. He had promised you that once he was established, once he was powerful and prominent and adored, your career would flourish. So you vowed to follow him to the ends of the earth. And for years you supported him. You waved politely and kept your mouth shut unless it was to comment on historically significant drapes or children's literacy; you carried his children though you'd always planned not to; you were the recipient of many nights of sloppy, drunken sex that made you cringe; you committed a federal crime to put him in office – his only goal; you put your ambitions on hold year after year because it had been made very clear from day one that Fitz was always first; you have endured years of emotional abuse and unhappiness because no matter how you both feel he is your husband as well as your patron and you would stick by his side no matter what.

You remember a point at the beginning of your relationship when he had put in an effort as well, and though it was evident that you wouldn't fall madly in love with each other you were amiable and even enjoyed each other's company every once in a while. He would come home and sweep you into his arms in excitement whenever he achieved something. He had once rubbed your swollen belly, much like now, and gazed at you in awe and admiration. There was no watershed moment that ended the benevolent nature of your marriage. Fitz had simply come home one night, stumbling through the foyer at 1 a.m. reeking of booze and sporting a collar stained with lipstick. And no matter how hard you prodded and pleaded with him – not even when you'd gotten pregnant again – he would only snap at you.

Though she has only been in your lives for a few years you know there is only one person responsible for this moment. Her name is branded into your skull because the universe wants you to know that you deserve every bad thing that happens to you. You married a man for all the wrong reasons and he found the love of his life, leaving you to clean up the mayhem in their wake.

Even at the cognizance of Olivia being the one mostly responsible for the death of your marriage – _twenty years of work down the drain_ – you can't hate her. It disturbs you that despite the role she has played in this ordeal you feel pity for her because she is young and naïve and doesn't recognize the power she could hold over people if she would just let go of that childish notion of true love and good conquering evil. You used to envy her, the fact that she could come and go as she pleased and had the sense to build a name for herself and not rely on any man to do it for her. Now you just marvel at the idea that she would give all of it up, and for a man no less. If only you had gotten to her first.

You feel a twinge of regret. The things you two could have accomplished together.

A snort of laughter inadvertently escapes your tightly shut lips and you barely notice that Fitz jerks at the sound. You had forgotten he was there in your silent reverie but now is neither the time nor place for the conversation the two of you will inevitably be having. Instead of addressing his reply you fluff the pillow behind his head and retreat from the room, your head held high. Not even this can break the façade that you have worked so hard to maintain, even in the privacy of your own home.

The door is barely shut behind you when you hear Fitz whispering on the other side, no doubt telling his lover about the newest development in the Grant household. Olivia has become as much a member of this family as you and you are not blameless. Like everyone around you, you couldn't help but be drawn in by her charm and poise and you tried appealing to the woman in her, to make her your dearest friend.

Of course you noticed the way Fitz behaved around her; the lingering glances he threw her, the way his breath hitched when she walked into a room. It did not bother you because he had always had a bit of a wandering eye but the need to be the polar opposite of his father prevented him from acting accordingly, and because everyone reacted to Olivia's presence that way, even you. No part of you imagined that of all people she would choose your husband.

As you think back two, three years, retracing your steps and hers and Fitz's, trying to figure out who went wrong when and where, your heart begins to race again. The sensation sends the baby into a frenzy and a sharp pain slices through your belly. It puzzles you, but only for a moment. You've done this twice before. When the pain subsides you turn smoothly to the door and walk right in. The surprised look on Fitz's face makes you feel like an intruder in your own bedroom, in your own home. The anger that you have kept at bay since his announcement boils over, punctuated by another sharp cramp.

You grind your teeth and place a protective hand over your abdomen, smirking through the haze of the pain. "Fitzgerald, don't even think for a minute you're getting away with this. I will have your fucking head on a platter if you even think of doing anything funny. Now get up and tell the Secret Service that your dear and devoted wife needs to go to the hospital. You're going to be a father again."

One last chance, you think, and perhaps you'll have him for good.

* * *

**A/N: I can't imagine what Mellie must have felt like after the end of the last episode, mostly because we don't know much about the beginning of her and Fitz's relationship. Thought I'd give it a go while simultaneously avoiding writing some essays. Also, can anyone explain to me why Mellie is not listed as a character on here (but Amanda Tanner is)? Inquiring minds want to know.**


End file.
